The invention relates to an attachment device for a component to be attached to a plate, being three-dimensionally adjustable by rotation, with respect to the plate having a sleeve being inserted into an opening in tie plate and locked with respect to the plate by rotation
Such an attachment device is known from the German Utility Model 29805045.5. On the sleeve of the latter, a groove is formed in which the plate is received, holding the attachment device. A non-circular opening is provided in the plate into which the sleeve is inserted fitting with its outer profile into the opening, and being lockable within the latter by means of rotation relative to the plate. This locking results thereby that sections of the sleeve during their rotation relative to the plate protrude over the latter from one side as well as from the other side of the plate, and thus form the necessary long with respect to the plate.
The invention is based on the object to provide an attachment device such that it allows for an attachment of a component which is three-dimensionally adjustable with respect to the plate. According to the invention this results thereby that a tube piece having all opening is screwed into the sleeve into which a screw is inserted with substantial positive allowance for radial adjustment which is supported with its head on one end of the tube piece, arid with its threaded part supports the component which rests against the other end of the tubular piece being optionally far screwed in for axial adjustment.
On the one hand, the tubular piece screwed into the sleeve allows for the insertion of a screw with substantial positive allowance in the through hole such that the screw is displaceable within the through bole radially, whereby a corresponding radial adjustability for the screw results in the circumference of the positive allowance. The component is then screwed into the tubular piece with the screw whereby an axial adjustability results therefrom such that the tubular piece can be screwed into the sleeve optionally far into it. The axial adjustability of the screwed component follows from the screwing depth of the tubular piece. In this manner, the attachment device allows for an attachment of a component to a plate whereby the component can be displaced and attached in radial as well as in axial direction up to a substantial extent.
The tubular piece can be advantageously used to clamp tie sleeve additionally with respect to a plate, for which the tubular piece with its side facing the component pushes the sleeve apart. The tubular piece screwed into the sleeve serves for the purpose that the sleeve is securely held by the plate. Advantageously, the tubular piece is designed for this such that it has, at its side facing the component, an unthreaded section.
For screwing of the sleeve and tubular piece, the tubular piece is advantageously provided with a self-cutting external thread.